I'm a fool for you
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: This will be a set of Riddler and Sphinx one shots. They will show the silly things and the serious things that happen to them in their very odd relationship. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped and cared for? Note: I thought I would show the lighter side to their relationship. Poor Edward he wants to remember so badly. :(

* * *

Edward sat in his apartment, alone doing a crossword.

He was a private detective now and he was making a lot of enemys.

He didn't care. He never cared.

As he sat there doing his puzzle, he suddenly heard a loud crash from outside his door.

Edward narrowed his eyes, got up, picked his gun up and walked over to the door.

He stood outside his apartment and looked around.

No one was there.

He could've sworn he heard something.

He sighed, walked back inside and shut the door.

"Probably just the neighbours." he muttered to himself.

He didn't even get chance to cry out or struggle before chloroform was pressed to his face, on a cloth.

He could feel himself loosing consciousness and his struggling got slower.

He heard his door open and the sound of heels clicking against his floor.

Looking up with the last of his strength he saw Sphinx standing in front of him smirking.

"Oh Edward. You should always trust your instincts."

Then he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up he was tied to a chair.

Edward groaned and began to blink the drowsiness away.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

"My hideout Edward. I didn't think the chloroform would effect you that much."

Edward looked up to see Sphinx leaning against the wall, grinning at him.

She looked like a cat ready to pounce and he was the unfortunate mouse that was stuck in a corner.

"Sphinx?"

"Yes." said Sphinx walking up to him.

"Why did o kidnap me?" asked Edward as he looked around the room.

Sphinx shrugged. "I was board."

Edward raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You? Board?"

Sphinx smiled.

Edward shook his head. "Look. I don't see what you have to gain from kidnaping me. So you may as well let me go."

Sphinx chuckled. "What's wrong Edward? Scared?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Scared? Of you? Please. Remember who you're talking to."

Sphinx grinned. "It's hard not to. I mean you are so memorable. Or was that the Riddler I was thinking of?"

Sphinx tapped her chin and grinned.

Edward glared at her and began to struggle with the bonds.

Sphinx chuckled and walked over to him.

Taking his face in her hand she made him look up at him. "It's a waist of time." she said looking him in the eye.

Edward narrowed his eyes and pulled his head out of her grasb. "Why are you so fascinated with me?"

Sphinx laughed. "Oh come on Edward," she sat on his lap and put an arm around his neck. "I think even you know the answer to that."

Edward glared at her and tried to ignore the thumping in his chest. "Let me go Sphinx! I don't like you. I hate you."

Sphinx smacked him with his cane which she pulled out of no where. "Now Edward. That's no way to speak to a lady."

"Where did you get my cane from?!" he hissed at her.

Sphinx chuckled. "This? I found it in your apartment and so I took it." she looked at Edward who was fuming. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I thought it would come in handy."

Edward gritted his teeth. "Get off me."

Sphinx laughed and ran the cane down the side of his face. "You're hardly in the right place to be giving orders."

Edward took a deep breath. "Stop. Testing. My. Patients!" he hissed.

Sphinx laughed again and placed her head on his shoulder. "Ya know. If you weren't so hell bent on this whole detective thing, we might have a good time."

Edward decided to play along. It was probably the only way to get him out of here. "Well, why would that stop you?"

Sphinx smiled and closed her eyes. "Your temper is the thing that stops me Edward. Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Edward shuddered at the thought. "Look. Sphinx… Mist, for crying out loud. Just let me go and I'll forget about this whole thing."

Sphinx opened her eyes and looked at him. "But I don't want you to forget. I want you to remember."

Edward sighed and looked away. "I want to remember too." he whispered.

Sphinx looked up at him and she could see the pained expression on his face.

"Every time I get close to remembering…. it becomes fuzzy like a part of me doesn't want to remember and wants to forget about everything." Edward whispered.

Sphinx sighed and pulled her mask off to revile her normal fetures. "Edward. You'll remember eventually. I know you will."

"I remember parts. I remember some of my battles with Batman. I remember some of the people I've killed. I remember the banks and museums I've robbed." Edward bit his lip and glanced at Sphinx. "I remember you, us. When we were together….. and when I tried to turn you into my Sphinx and then….. and then…" he trailed off and looked at the floor with a pained expression. "I don't remember much, except falling…. and falling so very high up and then… pain. White hot stinging pain. Pain all over and then blackness."

Sphinx stared at Edward. "Edward… I didn't know you could remember your accident."

Edward sighed. "I can remember that very well Sphinx."

Sphinx laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What do you remember about me?"

Edward smiled a tiny bit. "I remember us when we were kids and the fun we had. I remember…. you always being there when my Dad….." he trailed off and sighed. "Well, you know."

Sphinx gave a sad smile and closed her eyes. "Do you ever get the urge to just let go? Say you were badly injured and you were close to death, do you ever fell like just letting go?"

"What a happy subject." said Edward smirking a little and resting his head on top of hers.

Sphinx rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his chest. "I'm serious. Do you ever feel like letting go?"

Edward sighed. "When I was barely conscious and I was lying on that table in a heap….. I….. almost let go. I almost gave up and gave in to death. It was an odd feeling. You feel… like you're falling and then I felt nothing and the world was black."

Sphinx sighed. "You fell into the coma then."

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I did. It still felt odd. It felt like I was free falling and no one was there to catch me. I could hear a bit of commotion… but even that died down in the end. It's an odd feeling and I didn't feel scared I just felt like I was at peace. All of the pain went away and I didn't care about anything…. I was just falling."

Edward looked down to see Sphinx had fallen asleep.

He was tempted to wake her up but then he saw the bags under her eyes and he decided not to.

Instead he closed his eyes and let sleep take him too.

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations.

* * *

Edward sighed as he got back home.

He was so tired, the day had been so long.

Dumping his stuff on the floor he flopped onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

Sleep came to him quickly.

* * *

When he woke up he heard the breaking of…. shells?

"I got you your favourite." came a female voice from behind him. A voice he knew oh so well.

He opened his eyes to see Sphinx in normal clothing step around him holding a tray with muscles on it.

That explained the shell noise he heard.

"You do realise you are so hard to bye food for right? Why do you have to like the exotic stuff?" asked Sphinx as she placed the tray on the table.

"Now as I was preparing you meal, I decided to… tidy the place up a little and I found this file with my name on it." she explained as she waved the file in front of him.

Edward got up and checked his drawer with his gun in it. It was locked!

Edward glared at it and then walked over to his desk holding the tray.

Sphinx turned around to see her photo on his desk in a frame.

Then Edward slammed it down so she couldn't see it any more.

"I was simply studying your methods." he explained as he took a bite out of a muscle.

"Ahh, but non of the these articles have my name on it." said Sphinx placing the file down.

"Yes, that's because, when you want to be noticed you practically scream it was you but when you don't want to be noticed…. well as you can see you are very good at covering your tracks." Edward explained as he walked over to her.

Sphinx smiled and took the muscle out of his hand and ate it herself.

Edward glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly." said Sphinx as she walked past him and sat down at the table.

Edward came and sat next to her. "Yes but why? I'm meant to hunting you down. I'm trying to catch you."

"Yes you are…. so why haven't you?" asked Sphinx smirking.

Edward glared at her again but didn't say anything.

"I need your help." said Sphinx with a sigh.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm going to help you?" asked Edward folding his arms.

Sphinx chuckled. "It's just a favour Edward…. a one time thing." she leaned a little bit closer and whispered in his ear. "Or I could just kiss you and make you help me. Which ever one you prefer."

Edward took her by the arms and pulled her away from him. "You hypnotised me and practically used me for your…. shall we say, pleasure?"

Sphinx laughed. "Ahh, but Edward. Ivy's toxin, well the one I had at least… only enhances someone's feelings for someone, which means…. you do have feelings for me."

Edward stared at her. God he hated it when she was right.

Biting his lip he tried to deny it but Sphinx just sat there smiling at him.

"Why can't you just admit it?" asked Sphinx grinning at him.

Edward looked at the floor and took some deep breaths.

_Keep it together, Edward, she's only trying to mess with you. She's using her looks and charm and intelligence to get you hooked, don't let her. Sure she may be beautiful…. intelligent…. hot…. and- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

Edward shook his head and looked up at Sphinx.

He stared at her and noticed how her emerald green eyes almost shone in the light. They sparkled with cunning and mischief.

"Are you alright Edward? You're not… distracted?" teased Sphinx leaning a little closer to him.

Edward stared at her.

_Yes of course you are distracting me! Haven't you looked in the mirror and seen how great you look?!_ Edward thought in his head.

"Please. Me distracted by you?" Edward laughed and glared at her. Because it was the truth, she was distracting him greatly.

"Look…. Sphinx. I don't like you. I hate you." he snapped at her.

"Then how come you haven't been able to take your eyes off me?" asked Sphinx smirking.

Edward sighed and let go of her arms.

She smiled at stretched. "Now Edward are you going to listen to my little problem?"

Edward glared at her. "Do I have a choice?"

Sphinx chuckled and reached into her jacket and Edward grabbed her wrist.

Sphinx raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always so suspicious?"

Edward took a deep breath and glared at her. "Shall I answer that in a riddle… or like a normal person?"

Sphinx rolled her eyes. "Be careful not to cut yourself on this lethal envelope." she said as she handed it to him.

Edward snatched it off her and placed it on the table. "Why me?" he muttered under his breath.

Sphinx smiled. "Because you're smart, funny and the only one I trust." she got up and grabbed her coat.

"You remember the Iceberg right?"

Edward looked at the envelope to see the crest for the Iceberg lounge stamped on it.

Sphinx rapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Ozzy gave me our old room."

Edward pretended to ignore her and looked at the wall.

Sphinx got up and walked over to the picture of her and stood it up.

"See Ya' at our next game." she said as she left.

Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are all the really attractive ones… all homicidal maniacs?" he muttered to himself and that was probably the greatest question of them all.

THE END.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't be afraid my Sphinx. Note: Scarecrow! I will be having serious words with you! :/ You do not go hurting my characters! At least Edward comes to the rescue! :D

* * *

Mist groaned and opened her eyes. She tried to move her arms but found they were cuffed to the metal table she was lying on, as were her legs.

She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the drowsiness she felt.

"Where am I?" she asked the darkness.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Sphinx looked to the side to see Scarecrow step out of the shadows, a crooked grin on his face.

"Crane? What do you want?" she hissed.

Scarecrow chuckled. "I want revenge."

Mist stared at him. "Yeah? Well go and get it from somebody else!" she hissed.

"You're not frightened, are you little Sphinx?" asked Scarecrow, the grin growing even wider.

Mist stared at him. "No." she hissed.

That was lie. She was scared. She was very scared.

Scarecrow grinned. "I called Edward and told him what I was up to. He sounded quite flustered because he started to yell at me to let you go."

Mist stared at him for a long time before glancing at the door, hope flashed through her eyes for a second before she looked back at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow chuckled. "Are you waiting for you knight in his shining, green suit to come and save you? To come crashing through that door, shoot me, take you off that table and carry you to someplace safe? To hold you close and whisper those words you so desperately want to hear and to hold you close and tell you that everything is fine and that he really does care about you? And then for him to draw closer and kiss you with all the passion you feel for him?"

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" shouted Mist. She was scared. She was scared of Scarecrow and scared of the fact that he was able to get inside her head that quickly.

Scarecrow chuckled. "Poor little Sphinx. So desperate for love and affection. You want it so badly you decided to join up with Edward after he fell into a coma. But the irony is, my dear, now he is a private detective and he's the one that's hunting you down."

Mist closed her eyes in an attempted to shut him out but it didn't work.

* * *

Edward was running down the streets to the last place he knew Scarecrow owned.

He didn't know why he was so worried. He kept asking himself why he was running to save her.

Dismissing the thing that kept on coming to the surface as the answer to the question, Edward came up with the idea that he was the hero and they have to save the day and beat the bad guy.

It was nothing to do with any hidden feelings for Sphinx what so ever.

Edward turned the corner to see the place where he needed to go.

"Hold on Mist." he whispered.

* * *

Mist struggled against the cuffs.

Scarecrow chuckled. "You won't get away." he said as he primed a syringe. "It's impossible and your Edward isn't coming."

Mist couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "He is coming!" she shouted as she began to cry.

Scarecrow laughed. "You sound so sure of that. I seriously doubt he even knows where I am."

Mist sobbed a little because deep down she knew he wasn't coming.

"Shh. It's okay little Sphinx. No need to cry… yet." he hissed.

"He's coming." she whispered.

"Now you sound uncertain." said Scarecrow grinning. "Are we finally excepting the truth?"

Mist glanced up at him and then at the door.

She felt Scarecrow's cold, boney hand lift her hair out of the way of her neck and then she felt him push the needle in and empty it's contense into her blood stream.

"Now… let the show begin." whispered Scarecrow.

Mist looked up at the ceiling and tried to focus… but her pupils contracted to pin pricks and her eyes glazed over.

"Oh no." she whispered. "No… it can't be. Not her."

Scarecrow sat in the chair to watch the scene in front of him.

* * *

_Have to be quiet. If mum knows I'm here she'll blame me again._

_"Where are you? Come out you brat! You murder!"_

* * *

Mist whimpered a little bit and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Then a hand shot out and grabbed her by her collar._

_She yelped in surprise and fear as she began to struggle._

_"It wasn't my fault Mum!" Mist sobbed. "I tried to save her! I tried to get her out of the water but I couldn't reach!"_

_"You left her there! You killed your own sister you heartless monster!" shouted her mother as she threw her to the floor._

_Mist whimpered. "N-no! I tried t save her! I didn't know she would fall in!"_

_"You let your own sister drown! You idiot! You murder!" shrieked her mother._

* * *

"NOOOO!" shouted Mist as she struggled against the cuffs even more, slightly cutting her wrist as she struggled even more.

"It wasn't my fault I tried to save her!" she shouted.

* * *

_"You never cared for me did you Mist?"_

_Mist turned to see Edward, as a boy, standing in the corner._

_He was all beaten up and he had blood dripping from his wrists and face._

_"No! Edward of course I care for you!" shouted Mist._

_"Prove it then." Edward held out his hand to her. "Save me, Mist."_

_Mist ran towards him but as she got closer to him, he got further away._

_"You're running out of time, Mist." said Edward as he held his hand out even further to her. "Please save me."_

_Mist sprinted towards him. "I'm trying to Edward!" _

_Mist had almost reached him, when out of no where, Edward's father grabbed Edward and picked him up._

_"MIST! HELP ME!" shouted Edward as his father walked to the edge of the ledge they were standing on and he held Edward up above his head._

_"MIST!" yelled Edward._

_Mist ran over to him and tried to grab his hand but his father seemed to grow to an unruly hight._

_Then he thew Edward off the ledge towards the river below._

_Mist went wide eyed. That was the river her sister fell into._

_"EDWARD!" she screamed as she watched him fall._

_"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" Edward shouted at her before he disappeared._

* * *

"NO! EDWARD! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!" Mist struggled with the restraints even more and tried to break free.

"Edward! Why did it have to be you!? Why did it have to be you!?" she shouted.

Scarecrow chuckled and turned Mist's face to him. "Oh my. Poor little Mist Terry. You are so broken up in there aren't you? How many more fears do you have left to uncover in that mind of yours?"

Mist was crying. She had mascara lines on her face from her tears.

"Scarecrow!"

Scarecrow looked up to see Edward come sprinting through the door way before shooting him in the leg.

Scarecrow cried out in shock and pain as he fell to the floor.

Edward ran over to Mist and undid all of the cuffs before picking her up and carrying her out of the building.

He knelt on the ground, once he got outside and brushed a bit of air out of Mist's eyes.

"Mist?" he whispered.

Mist opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Edward?" she whispered back.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, Mist. It's me."

Mist wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Edward gently stroked her hair. "It's okay Mist. Shhh, it's okay. He can't get you anymore."

Mist whimpered. "Y-you don't know what he made me see Edward. What he made me go through."

Edward sighed. "No I don't know what he made you see. But I do know he won't make you see it ever again."

Mist cried and snuggled up to him. "I'm scared." she whispered.

Edward lifted her up and began to walk to his car. "I'm going to take you back to my place, so you can rest and my little Sphinx," Edward turned her face to him and gangly kissed her. "You don't ever have to afraid."

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall in love with sin. Note: The bad girls are always the ones you fall for. :D

* * *

Edward walked up the stairs to his office.

He really needed to go over some files. Files that were to do with Sphinx.

With a sigh he walked up to the door of his office and opened it.

Closing it behind him and locking it said with a sigh. "You do know I locked the door behind me when I left."

A light chuckle emitted from the darkness and the intruder switch his desk lamp on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edward as he hung his jacket on a peg, along with his hat and his cane.

He looked back at his attractive intruder and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well?"

The woman smiled. "I came to see you and…. to thank you for saving me from Scarecrow last week."

Edward sighed. "Look Sphinx. I am in no mood for your games."

Sphinx grinned. "Oh Edward… why so formal?"

Edward looked over at her and watched as she lifted her legs up so they sat on his desk. They were very long legs…. extremely long legs….

Edward shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I may have been drugged, Eddie, but I could still feel. You kissed me." Sphinx grinned. "Why?"

Edward sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "I believe you were hallucinating. I would not do such a-"

"Ah! But you did." Sphinx grinned at him. "And I want to know why."

"Funny. Because I want to know why you're here." said Edward as he ran a hand through his hair, before he smiled at her.

Sphinx grinned. "I've already told you why I'm here."

Edward shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then please, be persific." said Sphinx grinning.

Edward glared at her a little. "Why are you coming all the time? I mean, I'm hunting you down. I'm tracking you."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?" asked Sphinx as she swung her legs off the table.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times must I say it? I am not interested."

"Then why did you kiss me?" asked Sphinx leaning on his desk.

"I told you. You were hallucinating." snapped Edward.

Sphinx laughed. "Edward. Scarecrow's toxin makes you see your worst fear, not what you desire most."

Edward blinked a couple of times. "Desire most?" he raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sphinx chuckled and leant a little closer to him. "You're the genius. You tell me."

Edward glared at her. "You do realise you're playing a dangerous game?" he hissed at her.

Sphinx smiled. "So are you."

Edward sighed and walked over to his files. "Sphinx. I will call the police in a few minutes and when I do, I will grab hold of you and I won't let go of you."

Sphinx grinned. "There are so many ways my brilliant mind could take that…. so I'll choose the one most flattering to me."

Edward slammed the file draw shut. His anger was boiling up and he could tell.

"Sphinx." he hissed. "The memory stick in your pocket. Give it to me."

Sphinx chuckled and stood up. "What memory stick?"

Edward turned around, anger blazing in his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about."

Sphinx grinned and pulled a smooth black memory stick, with a golden question mark engraved onto it, out of her pocket and held it in the light for Edward to see. "You want it?"

Edward stared at her as she unzipped her leather a little and placed the memory stick inside before zipping it up again.

Looking up at him she grinned and hissed. "Come and get it!"

Edward tightened his hand into a fist. "Do not push me."

Sphinx smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Edward narrowed his eyes. He hated this. Sphinx was always ahead of him. Always.

"Now before I leave I'm going to thank you." said Sphinx as she walked over to him.

Edward felt his heart rate speed up.

Edward looked at the woman in front of him and bit his lip. Why did it have to be him she was fascinated with? Why did it have to be such an intelligent woman? Why did she have to be beautiful? So deliciously beautiful and evil and smooth and hot…. so hot she could burn you with a single touch.

Edward suddenly realised that if sin had a form it would be Sphinx.

Sphinx grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Edward froze up. He was not used to this.

And the thing that really made him annoyed was he didn't really mind her kissing him.

It felt…. nice. Nice to be wanted and loved. Even if she was a little insane…. okay very insane, she was one heck of a kisser.

Sphinx pulled away from him and she grinned at Edward's shocked expression.

Walking over to the window Sphinx called behind her. "See Ya' round."

And then she was gone.

Edward stood there in silence as he stared at the window, with a simple question on his mind, but he couldn't answer it.

Why did he have to fall in love with sin?

THE END.


	5. Chapter 5

Black Valentine. Note: Please enjoy and please review! :D

* * *

Sphinx sat in his favourite chair, grinning, waiting like a cat for their prey to come.

She heard the creek of the stairs as her victim walked up them, completely unaware of his surprise.

The door was unlocked, keys tossed into a cup at the side.

"Good evening Edward. How are you?"

The man yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sphinx chuckled. "I'm here to see you, silly. Is that such a bad thing?"

_Yes. _Edward thought in his head. _It is a very bad thing._

"Switch the light on" he snapped.

"What's wrong? Don't you like being in a room with me, in the dark?" teased Sphinx.

"Just… switch the light on" he growled.

Sphinx grinned and clicked the button.

Edward turned to see her in her leather clad outfit.

He couldn't help but stare for a long time, it was a more… primal function that took hold and he couldn't avert his gaze.

Sphinx grinned. "Take a picture…. it'll last longer."

Edward glared. "Shut it."

Sphinx laughed. "Oh you are such a charmer Eddie."

"Don't call me that!"

"What would you rather I call you?" asked Sphinx as she leaned over his desk.

"I'd rather… you call me Edward or Mister Nigma. Either is better then Eddie" he snarled.

Sphinx giggled. "I could always call you 'Mister E'?"

Edward bit his lip and tried to control his rage. "Do not push your luck."

"Oh, but Eddie… where's the fun in that?" Sphinx chuckled as his face went red.

_Anger…. I am sooooo angry right now._

Edward walked out of the room and picked up his gun.

"You are a foolish little girl," he stated. "To even consider, that you will beat me."

"I am not foolish" hissed Sphinx.

Edward grinned. "Oh? I rather think you are."

He walked into the room she was in. "You are so foolish."

Sphinx growled and stormed over to him, just to have a gun pointed in her face.

She blinked a couple of times in shock and then a small smirk crossed her face.

"You can't do it. You don't have the guts to do it" she snarled.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Oh I do, believe me."

Sphinx chuckled and picked the paper weight up and smacked Edward across the head with it.

Edward fell to the floor and held his head.

Sphinx shook her head and knelt next to him. "Never point a gun in my face Eddie. It'll get you into trouble."

Edward tried to get up, but the head injury had really sent him off balance.

He slipped to the floor again and groaned.

Sphinx sighed and looked at him. "Maybe I hit you a little too hard" she muttered.

"Come on, up you get." she said as she helped him up.

She walked him to his chair and placed him in it, before taking his chin in her soft, delicate hands and tilting his head slightly towards her.

"Yes, I really did hit you too hard. I am truly sorry about that Edward, but you know what they say about this sort of thing? They call it tough love, sweet heart. Get used to it."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill you!" he hissed.

Sphinx chuckled. "We'll see."

She idly pushed a bit of his hair of his face. "Oh, Edward. My dear, dear nigh-eve Edward," she grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Happy Valentines day."

Edward could feel drowsiness overcoming him.

He looked down to see a needle poking out of his skin.

He looked up at Sphinx, in confusion.

"Don't worry, Edward. It'll just make you sleep and then when you wake up in the morning I'll be gone and you'll be here on your own" explained Sphinx.

Edward was trying to fight off the drug but in the end he would succumb to it.

"Don't try and fight it, Edward. You won't win. This drug takes a while to make anyone completely unconscious, but it does work in the end," she watched as his eye lids began to flutter shut. "Goodbye my sweet. You and I are truly a black valentine."

And then Edward fell prey to the drug's influence and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Edward woke up his head was all bandaged up.

Groaning, he looked over at his desk and spotted a beautiful, handmade rose in a varse.

There was a note next to it that read, in gold writing, '_Sorry, from your black valentine._'

Edward blinked a couple of times before grinning.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you little Sphinx. That knock made me remember quite a lot of things."

He got up and walked over to the window and looked out across the chilly morning of Gotham City.

"I have a surprise in order. Not just for you, but for the Dark Knight and Gotham too. I was silent for a long time, but you've woken me up," he chuckled and held the paper rose in his fingers and examined it. "I thank you oh so much for that, _my_ little Sphinx. Because now I'm back. Back for good and no one will be able to stop my master plan" Grinning Edward grabbed his cane and spun it in his fingers. "Soon, all of Gotham will know what the _Riddler_, is capable of!

He sat down in his chair and span around laughing. "And then all of Gotham will be mine!"

THE END?


End file.
